A portable communication device, such as a portable radio operating in a two-way radio communications environment, typically utilizes a channel selector switch with hard stops to provide direct access to a plurality of radio channels. A typical channel selector switch (CSS) provides access to 16 channels as part of the radio's user interface. Some portable radio users have indicated a desire to access more channels. While a channel selector switch with hard stops is considered desirable, attempting to provide additional hardstops to such a switch reduces tactile feedback. Other approaches, for example continuous rotary switches, are not well received in certain markets, and approaches using channel up/down buttons are more difficult to access and require multiple button presses or holding down of a button for a long time. Tactile feedback is very important for radios being operated in public safety environments, where loud noise, poor visibility, and gloved usage are often encountered. A simpler approach to extending radio features, particularly channel selection, is thus highly desirable. Additionally, space constraints must be addressed when attempting to add user interface features to any portable electronic product.
Accordingly, there is a need an improved approach for providing an extended range of radio features.
Those skilled in the field of the present disclosure will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Well known elements, structure, or processes that would be necessary to practice the invention, and that would be well known to those of skill in the art, are not necessarily shown and should be assumed to be present unless otherwise indicated.